New Girl
by Millzie01
Summary: Marco Diaz was your average rebellious teenage boy. He was cruel to almost everyone, failed every class, and gives out fear instead of smiles. That was when Princess Star Butterfly came to town. Can their polar opposite personalities bring them closer together, or farther apart? (Opposite Personalities au) (Contains Starco)


Chapter 1

BEEP BEEP BEEP

A hand stopped the alarm before another beep could be made. The exhausted teen connected to this hand slowly sat up in his bed. He had been up almost all night, and now it was a rainy Monday morning. The teen looked at his alarm clock and groaned. 6:35 AM.

As he stood up to get ready for school, he sighed.

"Another day in hell".

He dressed in his usual clothing that consists of a red hoodie, black jacket, and his fingerless gloves. He looked in the mirror and as he tiredly put his beanie on his messy hair.

"Okay, Marvo. You only have… Three more years of this torture before you can finally be free."

Marco headed downstairs and saw his mom and dad sitting in the living room, quietly chatting with one another.

"Marco," his mom called out, "we have a new foreign exchange student coming to stay with us starting today. Please be nice to her, she's… different compared to the other students that stayed."

Marco looked at his mom with a confused look before nodding his head and left for school.

* * *

(Marco's POV)

"So, Marco, who's the new student that's gonna stay at your house?" Alfonzo, one of my best friends, asked as he bit into his lunch.

I shrugged. "I don't know her name, I haven't even seen her yet."

"Your mom said she's different than the other students that stayed at your house." Ferguson said. "Maybe you got a hot one for once."

"Yeah, maybe a hot Brazilian girl. That'd be a nice change." I smiled.

Suddenly, the intercom began to play and everyone grew silent.

"Marco Diaz, please come to Principal Skeeve's office as soon as possible. Marco Diaz please come to Principal Skeeve's office as soon as possible." A woman's voice had said.

"That's probably the new girl." Alfonzo inferred.

"Oh really?" I said sarcastically. "I'll see you guys later."

* * *

As I walked to the office, I thought about the new girl that would be living with me for the year. Is she a nerd like most? Is she a party animal? Is she like Brittney? What makes her different? Most students came from Europe, did she come from Asia? Is she a loner, or is she clingy? I finally walked into the office.

"Ah, Marco. Have a seat." Mr. Skeeves motioned towards the open seat.

As I sat down, I noticed a girl sitting in the chair next to mine, and her parents behind her. The girl had long blonde hair, a very formal and old fashioned dress, a crown on her head and light pink hearts on her cheeks. Her mom who stood behind the girl was very tall, and had white hair that stood up like those 17th century women did. she also had a very formal and old fashioned dress with a crown on her head, but instead of hearts on her cheeks, they were violet diamonds. The father was much shorter, and had a long blond beard. Just like his wife and daughter, he wore a crown and formal, old clothing. Unlike the two, he didn't have any shapes on his cheeks.

The mom cleared her throat and looked at the girl. The girl looked at her mom then stood up and turned to me.

"I am Princess Star Butterfly of Mewni. I assume you're Marco Diaz?"

"Uh yeah," I nodded, "That's me."

The mom looked at me for a good minute before turning to Mr. Skeeves. "Are you sure this one can be trusted? He seems..." she trailed off.

"No need to worry much about Marco, Ma'am. His parents have a very good reputation when it comes to hosting foreign exchange students. I assure you that your daughter will be safe."

As Star's parents went over everything that Star would have to do here, I looked at Star.

"So, Mewni... Is that a place in Europe?" I asked.

Star looked at me confused. "Europe? I never heard of such a place..."

I chuckled. "You never heard of Europe? It has a lot of big countries there like France and England."

"I'm not familiar with the locations on Earth. Mewni is the dimension where I come from. My mother and father and the queen and king and I am the princess."

"Okay then." I said.

"Alright, I think Marco is capable enough to show Star around Echo Creek High School. Right Marco?" Skeeves said.

"Yeah, sure." I agreed.

* * *

"So yeah that's the library, over there's your third class, that's with me by the way, and here's the cafeteria. Got it?" I asked slightly annoyed. I had to walk around with this princess thing that's from some other dimension. I'm pretty sure she's actually a lunatic.

Star looked around for a few seconds before turning back to me. "I believe so. Will I be eating lunch with you as well?"

"Whatever. Just don't talk to me, look at me, or anything."

"Oh okay."

I went back to the table where Ferguson and Alfonzo were and Star followed.

"Woah Marco, she's hot." Ferguson said.

I rolled my eyes and Star scoffed. "Excuse me? That is no way to speak to a princess."

"What?"

Star stood up proudly. "I am Princess Star Butterfly of Mewni. And I do not enjoy being called 'hot'."

* * *

On our way home, Star explained to me about how life as Mewnian royalty works.

"And when you turn five years old, you are put through intense training to become the next king or queen. No more fun and games except for the annual Mewni Games and Song Day, and other events like those. Other than that, work is priority."

"Okay... If that's it then what are you doing on Earth?"

"Even though the oldest child is given the Royal Magic Wand, it is tradition that-"

"Woah hold up," I interrupted, "you're telling me there's magic on this Mewni dimension too?"

"Precisely." She answered.

"That's stupid."

"It's not though. I have it right here." She pulled out a purple wand with wings on the side and a star in the center with a little crown on top.

"I bet it doesn't work."

"Bet?"

"Yeah, if the wand doesn't work like I said, you have to do whatever I say for a day. If the wand works, I have to do whatever you say for a day. Deal?"

"That does seem fair, okay. I'll show you one. How about..." Star took a minute to think of a spell to use. "Oh I know one!"

She pointed her wand in front of us before she shouted "Narwhal Blast!"

Her wand then began to shine and glow as a swarm of narwhals rushed out of her wand and onto the ground.

I stood in disbelief before she spoke up. "I've been trying out that spell for quite some time, what did you think?"

"It was okay I guess. So what do you want me to do? You won, you choose." I said as we continued to walk back home.

"I'll think about it."


End file.
